A Pint Sized Punishment
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: In an attempt to make Harry and Draco get along, Mcgonagall makes the boys live together until they can learn to get along, but what will happen when they start to get along too well?  HP/DM DM/HP Draco/Harry Harry/Draco Contains slash.


A Pint Sized Punishment

*Author's Note: This was a request from Crimson69, who gave me the prompt to work off of for this fic. I hope you like it! It ignores the epilogue, but otherwise complies with the books. Enjoy! :D*

Harry had faced a basilisk, a werewolf during the full moon, a dragon, and the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, but never in his life had he seen anything as terrifying as the angry Mcgonagall currently looming over him. Mcgonagall's anger could usually be quantified by the degree to which she was pursing her lips, and in that moment, Mcgonagall's lips were pressed so tightly together that they were just a thin slash across her face.

"I have never in my life seen such immature behavior!" scolded Mcgonagall as she looked furiously back and forth between Harry and Draco who were hunched over a pair of desks as though they were waiting to be executed, "Honestly, I would have thought you two would be past this. We have been through a war! Potter, you faced He Who Must Not Be Named for goodness' sake! Surely that should make this petty feud between you two seem insignificant in comparison." She glared down the pair of teens as though waiting for some kind of explanation, but as soon as Harry opened his mouth to offer an apology, she began ranting again.

"I mean honestly! We let you all back in to complete your 7th year and NEWTs as a special favor since your studies were displaced by the war, and this is how you repay us? With these meaningless squabbles? One would think you two would be more grateful we bent the rules for you."

Harry made himself look up to meet Mcgonagall's furious stare, murmuring quietly, "Of course we're grateful. We really appreciate it. This won't happen again."

"No!" Mcgonagall shouted as she pounded a bony fist on the desk in front of Harry, "It won't, because I am sick of putting up with this nonsense from the both of you!" She began pacing back and forth in front of them, turning sharply on one foot every few paces to march furiously back in the other direction.

"I have had it with the pair of you! I have given you two detention after detention, taken larger and larger amounts of points away from each of your houses, but apparently that means nothing to you. No, this time I've had it. This time I'm going to do something new." Despite their usual inability to get along, Harry and Draco managed to come together in their apprehension for a moment, exchanging nervous glances. Something worse than points or detention? This could not be good.

"Yes, I have had it!" declared Mcgonagall as she finally ceased her pacing, coming to a halt facing the two frightened boys, "It's the house for you!" Draco and Harry exchanged confused looks. The house? Neither of them had even heard of it before.

"The house, ma'am?" asked Draco tentatively, speaking quietly in hopes of not enraging Hogwart's new headmistress any further.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, the house," said Mcgonagall, sternly appraising the two boys before she got up and went over to the cupboard that had once housed Dumbledore's pensieve. She flung open a pair of doors at the base of the storage unit and withdrew what looked like a doll house, painted brightly in the four house colors.

"What is that?" Draco asked, staring down at the house in horror.

"This, Mr. Malfoy, is where you and Mr. Potter will be staying until you can work things out," declared Mcgonagall as she set the house on her desk. Both Harry and Draco sat perfectly still, frozen in appalled silence.

"Wha-What do you mean Professor?" asked Harry shakily, still staring in horror at the small house.

"Surely you can't be serious…" breathed Draco as he too looked at the house in distaste.

"Oh, but I am deadly serious, Mr. Malfoy," Mcgonagall chastised before impatiently waving the two boys out of their chairs, "Now if you two would kindly stand up, I would like to perform the shrinking spell on you."

"But, but surely this can't be allowed!" cried Malfoy, a hint of a whine in his voice, "Wait till my father hears of this! He'll never allow this to happen."

When Mcgonagall responded, her voice was ice cold and firm as steel, "This is perfectly within my rights to use as a punishment for your continued disregard of the rules. It has been used as a punishment before on students who have been unable to find ways to work together peacefully, and you will find, Mr. Malfoy, that your father has much less of an influence on this school since the war." There was death in Mcgonagall's eyes, and Draco cowered in his seat under the full impact of her rage.

"Now get up, the pair of you! Right now!" demanded Mcgonagall, waving her wand sharply in the frightened teenagers' direction. The pair hurried to comply, not wanting to enrage the woman any further. Merlin only knew what she would do.

Mcgonagall muttered something and a flash of violet light shot from her wand and enveloped the two boys, coating their skin in a vibrating lattice of purple sparks before they began to rapidly shrink. Harry and Draco watched as the desks in front of them seemed to grow larger and larger until the world finally settled back into place, much larger than it had been mere seconds earlier. Mcgonagall reached down and picked up the two shrunken teenagers, gripping them by their small torsos and setting them down in a rather undignified fashion on the surface of one of the desks. She leaned down to talk to them.

"Now then, now that you lads are shrunk, I'll place you two in the house. But before that, Mr. Potter, your friends are waiting to hear about your punishment outside of my office. Would you like me to bring them in so that you can explain the situation to them?" Harry looked down in wonder at his now tiny body before looking back up at Mcgonagall and nodding.

"Yes, please, if you would," he said quietly, still rather in shock about the whole situation. Mcgonagall crossed over to the door of the office and quickly yanked it open, causing a very surprised Ron to stumble into the room from where had apparently been attempting to eavesdrop. Ron's ears turned bright red and he looked apprehensively up at Mcgonagall's stony face, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to be yelled at for trying to listen in, he quickly crossed over Harry, Hermione right behind him.

"Blimey Harry, you've become tiny, mate," gasped Ron as he leaned down to get a closer look at Harry's small form. Harry grimaced up at him, conveying with a look his dislike of the current situation.

"Wow Harry," murmured Hermione as she too approached Harry, "You know, I used to have a doll about your size. It was the only-"

Harry groaned, "Please don't say it…"

"Barbie my parents ever let me have, and my mom took it away pretty quickly. Something about unrealistic body images she said," Hermione continued as she leaned down curiously to examine Harry.

"Great," groaned Harry, "did you have to compare me to a Barbie doll 'Mione? That image definitely did not improve my outlook on this whole situation…" Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"How long is he going to be stuck Barbie sized like this?" Ron asked Mcgonagall, turning to look at the now rather smug looking headmistress.

"Not you too…" grumbled Harry sulkily.

"For as long as it takes for these two to work it out," she replied in a tone that invited no argument from anyone.

"Bollocks," whispered Ron as he turned back to Harry, "Wouldn't want to be in your place, mate," he said in a conciliatory tone.

"Just try and be polite," advised Hermione, "So long as you guys are nice to each other you should be out in no time."

"Thanks 'Mione," said Harry, doing his best to ignore the glare from Draco that was currently attempting to bore a hole in the back of his head, "but I think we'll be stuck in there for quite some time if getting out depends on us working out our issues." Hermione and Ron both shot Harry sympathetic looks before Mcgonagall shooed them out of her office. Once the others were gone, Mcgonagall returned to the pair of miniature boys.

"Now then," said Mcgonagall as she hoisted Draco and Harry into the air again and carried them over to the house, setting them on its small front porch, "In you go. I will check on you guys twice a day to see how your relationship is faring and you will receive three meals a day until I am satisfied that you guys will not be an issue in my school any longer." Harry and Draco just nodded silently in response. Mcgonagall glared reprimandingly at them one more time before she shooed them into the house and closed the front door, locking it behind them. They were now trapped in the house. By themselves. For as long as it took to get along.

This was going to be long punishment.

The two boys stood in awkward silence for a moment before Harry squared his shoulders in determination and turned to face Draco.

"Look, Malfoy, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible, just like I'm sure you do," began Harry, looking Draco square in his calculating gray eyes, "So I will try to be as civil as possible to you, and I hope that you will be polite to me as well. So long as we can look like we aren't going to rip each other's heads off anytime soon, Mcgonagall should be willing to let us out." Draco nodded slowly, examining Harry as though trying to decide something before he said, "Alright, I will do my best to be a good roommate."

Harry soon found that Draco was one of the worst roommates he had ever had, and that included that one night when he had needed to share a room with the Weasley twins and they had spent the whole night attempting to get him to try out some of their more dubious new products. Draco used up all of the hot water during his ridiculously long showers, he ate most of the breakfast rations before Harry had even woken up to defend his portion, he banged around the house slamming doors and generally being loud when Harry was trying to nap, and worst of all, he wanked at night when he thought Harry was asleep.

Unfortunately for Harry, there was no good way to tell someone to stop jerking off, so he was stuck there, trying his best to ignore the heavy panting and slapping of skin from the bed across the room. But with teenage hormones coursing through his body, ignoring the soft moans coming from Draco was not as easy as Harry would've hoped, and it ended up leaving Harry with a raging hard on and no way to deal with it. There was no way he was going to wank to the sounds of Draco pleasuring himself, no bloody way, but surely just releasing his erection from the constraints of his pajama bottoms would be ok; no harm in that. However, once it was out, it seemed like the natural thing to do to relieve the pressure with a few strokes, just a few light strokes; nothing wrong with that. But then that wasn't enough and Harry was tugging firmly on his cock, trying to be as quiet as possible as he listened to the moans and sharp intakes of breath still emanating from the bed across the room. Draco would never know Harry had done this, or at least, he never would have known if Harry hadn't accidentally let out a soft groan.

Harry froze, fear coursing through him when he realized that Draco too seemed to have stopped what he was doing and was silent. Then a rustling of sheets came from across the room and soft, padded footsteps approached Harry's bed and Harry quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The footsteps stopped and Harry could practically feel Draco standing over him, examining Harry's face.

"Sleeping people don't blush, Potter," Draco said quietly, his amusement clear in his voice. Harry groaned, giving up the act and rolling over in bed to face the blonde, preparing to face the boy's usual smirk. What he saw instead sent a thrill of surprise and arousal flooding through him: Draco was shirtless, his boxers slung low on his hips as though he had hurriedly pulled them back up to come over to Harry, and his pupils were dilated with obvious lust. Harry opened his mouth to say something, although honestly he wasn't sure what he could say in this situation, but he was cut off by Draco leaning down to press a needy kiss to Harry's stunned lips.

Harry lay completely still for a moment, his thoughts having come crashing to a halt at the touch of Draco's lips, before he snapped to himself and kissed the blonde back with enthusiasm, reaching up to twine his fingers into the other boy's pale locks. His hair felt so fine and soft between Harry's fingers.

"Merlin Potter," groaned Draco as he slid onto the bed, swinging a leg over to straddle Harry before resuming his frantic kissing of every part of the boy he could reach, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Hmmm…" murmured Harry as he slid his hands down Draco's bare chest, admiring how defined the boy's lean muscles were. Quidditch had done very good things to the Slytherin's body. "So this is all just part of your plan is it?" Harry asked softly as he allowed his hand to dip lower, fingers trailing under Draco's boxers to grip the boy's shaft. Draco moaned at the contact, bucking his hips slightly in an attempt to press himself more firmly into Harry's teasing hold.

"Mmmm, oh Merlin yessss…" groaned Draco as Harry turned teasing touches into firm strokes, but Harry couldn't tell if it was supposed to be an answer to his question or was just a response to the increased stimulation. Either way, Harry didn't really care. All he cared about in that moment was getting off and pulling as many of those delicious moans from the boy on his lap as possible. He reached down with the hand not pleasuring Draco and began to rub his own shaft, watching Draco writhe under his ministrations. Draco's breath was coming in ragged pants now as he thrust into Harry's fist, his half lidded eyes looking down into Harry's face as though trying to memorize its every detail. Based on the way the boy was shuddering and groaning, he was close, so Harry sped up the strokes on his own prick, wanting to catch up so that they could orgasm together.

"Potter!" Draco gasped a few strokes later, shuddering slightly as his seed slashed onto Harry's chest. Harry sped up the pace on his own prick, but Draco knocked his hand aside, replacing it with his own.

"Here," he murmured breathily, still panting gently from his recent orgasm, "let me take care of this." Then he scooted down so that he was straddling Harry's legs rather than his hips and took Harry into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of the brunette's shaft. Harry gasped as wet heat enveloped his cock, letting out a particularly loud moan as Draco's tongue pressed gently against the slit on the head of his penis. Harry had already been close to orgasm before Draco had begun his ministrations, so it only took a few sharp sucks for Harry to be sent over the edge, spilling his seed into Draco's waiting mouth.

Draco licked a droplet of Harry's cum from his lower lip, smirking up at the Griffindor when Harry's eyes dilated with renewed lust at the sight. Damn hormones.

"So," purred Draco as he crawled back up to Harry's face, planting a wet kiss on Harry's smiling lips, "Feel we've improved our relations with each other?" Harry grinned wryly at Draco, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind the other boy's ear.

"Nah," he said with a wink, "I still feel like pounding you into the ground. We'd better stay in this little house for several days at the very least." Draco smirked at the double meaning, leaning down to kiss the Boy Who Lived once more.

"Yeah, I think you're right. A few more days alone in here are definitely called for, you know, to maintain the order of the school of course."

"yes," chuckled Harry, "all in the name of maintaining order."

-XXXXX-

Mcgonagall was as pale as a sheet as she stared in stunned horror at the screen where the footage from the cameras she had set up in the house to make sure Draco and Harry didn't kill each other was running.

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered before diving forward and smashing the off button with panicked force.

"I don't get paid anywhere near enough for this job…" she grumbled as she stumbled away from the now blank screen, "Not anywhere near enough…"

*Author's Note: Poor Mcgonagall! ;P haha Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the fic! Please review with any feedback! :D Also, I'm taking requests, so if anyone has a prompt they want me to work off of, or a couple they want me to write about just let me know. Thank you! I hope this lived up to your expectations crimson69! ;)*


End file.
